The Bad Baby
by Mangle6
Summary: When Cinnamon and Mocho meets a new baby from the newest fighting game: Naruto. They meet a baby who has a plan up it's sleeve...
1. Epilogue: Akihiko Azamuku

Kit and Fudge we're walking through game central with their babies in the stroller. (With Fudge wearing her wedding headphones of course.) Cinnamon looked annoyed and had her little arms crossed. Mocho was shrinking in his seat letting his ears fall in front of his eye's. Everyone in game central was whispering and gossiping about the babies.

A few of them even walked up to Fudge and Kit telling them how lucky they we're. One person who looked to be from the new game: Naruto. After talking to Kit and Fudge for a moment the person bent down to see Cinnamon and Mocho. The twins then saw the person was a girl, she had pink hair and green eye's. She was also white and looked to be wearing a red dress.

"Hello you two. Aren't you the cutest little thing's." She said, both Mocho and Cinnamon blushed at the comment. Mocho sank further into his seat while Cinnamon puffed out her cheeks. As if saying:

"I'm not cute! I'm just short and young!" The girl seemed to laughed at the babies antics,

"I see you two are different!" She said. Before standing back up and talking to Kit and Fudge some more. But once she stood up the two twins got to see her child, they saw a baby boy. The boy had long indigo hair that covered his eyes. The baby was very skinny and had chubby cheeks, he wore a leather suit. That looked similar to armor, Cinnamon narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

While Mocho felt his face redder even more, he moved his ears just enough to see the boy. The boy noticed this and moved the hair away from his eye's. He had cat like eye's as he scanned Mocho he blushed even redder. Mocho started talking (in baby babble of course),

"Wowwy." He said. The boy smirked while Cinnamon glared at him. She spoke,

"What's with the gwin?" The baby boy giggled.

"Well I jwst find yowr brwther vewy adwrable." He said, Mocho blushed. He felt his heart beating like no tomorrow, "Mw name is Akihiko Azamuku. Awd who mwy I awk is the handswme boy by you?" Mocho sank in his seat. As a slight giggle escaped from his lips, Cinnamon's face went red with rage.

"His nwme is nwne of ywur business!" She said, suddenly though their conversation was interrupted.

"Well someone is chattie!" Azamuku's mother said,

"There becoming friends!" Kit said.

"Yay!" Fudge said,

"How about they have a little playdate?" Azamuku's mother suggested. Fudge and Kit nodded,

"That'd be great!" He said.

"Here's my number we can hammer out the details later!" Azamuku's mother said, as she handed Kit a piece of paper that read: _Sakura Haruno_. Underneath it was her phone number,

"See ya later Sakura!" Fudge said. Before her, Kit, Mocho, and Cinnamon headed back to Sugar Rush. Mocho having a dreamy look on his face while Cinnamon had an infuriated look.


	2. Head Over Heels

_I just want to make this clear. Anytime any of the babies talk in my story just like in my Epilogue. The adults around them can only hear baby babble. If the parents or adults look idiotic or just clueless then, for the most part, it's because they can't understand baby babble. Also the babies are no where near ready to offically say their first words. That is all. And enjoy my chapter!_

*

It was nap time as Mocho was in his crib having a grin on his face as he stared off into space. Cinnamon just stared at her brother,

"What is wrwng with ywu!" She demanded. Mocho snapped out of his daydreaming and blushed, he started hugging his nanny as he spoke.

"Nwthing. I'm jwst thiwing." His sister rolled her eye's,

"Ywah all abwut Akihiko." Cinnamon said in annoyance. Mocho blushed a deep crimson as his right bunny foot began to beat rapidly. Cinnamon had a deadpanned look before she exploded.

"Why awe ywu actwng so weird? I jwst metiwned his nwme!" She said, Mocho again snapped out of his fantasy. This time though the baby boy blushed even redder and looked at his feet.

"I dwn't know! I—I jwst fwel so stawnge!" Mocho said as tears filled his eye's, Cinnamon winced. She took a deep breathe and looked over to her brother,

"I'm swrry. Bwt that bwy….I dwn't like him." She said. Mocho simply nodded and laid back down and went to sleep, the female hybrid sighed and went to sleep as well.

When Cinnamon and Mocho woke up they heard their parents talking.

"I'm not sure….we could always get Airhead and Pucker again." Kit said,

"Oh lwnds! No nwt them!" Mocho and Cinnamon said at once. Fudge and Kit smiled slightly as their kid's woke up. But they continued their conversation,

"No. I don't like Airhead and I think Pucker deserves a break. We don't want to abuse her or run her into the ground. Sakura Haruno said that she already got Naruto to watch them." Fudge said. Kit rolled his eye's,

"And you trust him?" He asked. His wife blushed slightly,

"Well I trust him a lot more then Airhead. I don't know what it is but that girl kinda sets off red flags in my head." Fudge said. Kit chuckled slightly but nodded,

"Alright." He said. He then picked up Mocho while Fudge picked up Cinnamon. They walked down stairs and Kit placed bottles in their mouths. Fudge then placed the two in their stroller and Kit picked up their diaper bag. And they made their way to the Naruto game.

Once the two we're done with their bottles they placed them to the side. Mocho's face burned red as he got a faraway look. Cinnamon snarled she didn't like the way her brother got thinking about Azamuku.

"What's with ywu we're nwt gwing tw see him." She said, Mocho blushed. His tail started to wag wildly,

"We mwght." He said. Cinnamon rolled her eyes. The two twins then sat in silence the rest of the way. Both of them getting tense when going through game central; getting even more worried when they got into a new game. On the way Fudge and Kit talked both babies listening carefully.

"You know I'm so happy that we're going to try this playdate! If this works then Mocho may finally break out of his shell! And…..well….Cinnamon will be less…angry." Fudge said,

"Same! I hope Azamuku and that Naruto boy make a good impact on them!" Kit said. After that Cinnamon smacked her forehead, while Mocho hid behind his ears again. And gave a small giggle,

"We're gwimg to see him! I shwuld've bet my cwokies on it!" Mocho cheered. Cinnamon scoffed,

"You shwuld't be so eager to mwet him. Ywu need to be on ywur toes. Ywu dwn't know whether this bwy will betrwy ywu." She said. Actually letting worry slip into her voice for a split second, once she realized she blushed and bit her lip. Mocho softened and tried to get a good look at his sister,

"Cin-Cin. Ywu cwn't just swend all ywur days worrying whether swme pwrswn is pwotting swme swrt of swheme. Azamuku seems pweety nice so jwst give him a chwnce. Instead of bwaring yowr fwngs awting as if ywur ready to rwp him lwmb from lwmb. Ya gwt me?" He said sweetly. Cinnamon blushed and redder as she curled her lips in her mouth them acting as a pacifier. Mocho had a smug grin; he had backed his sister into a corner. With the only thing she couldn't fight back against with common logic and his brotherly charm. Cinnamon sighed,

"Fwne I'll ease bwck bwt if he sets off any mwjor alarws in my head…..I'm bwinging him down." She said. Going back to her aggressive and cold attitude, finally the stroller stopped. And the two saw their father place their diaper bag down on a very large soft looking blanket. Fudge undid Cinnamon and Mocho from the stroller. And placed them on the blanket, they noticed a boy that looked to be wearing bright orange jacket and shirt.

With a blue headband on his forehead, that kept his yellow hair from falling on his forehead. Cinnamon glared at him crossing her arms. While Mocho hid behind his sister using his ears to cover her eye's.

"It's alright. That's Naruto this time around he's going to be your babysitter." Fudge said, Mocho tried to calm himself. While Cinnamon still stayed firm with her glaring. Until she remembered what her brother had told her; she softened her gaze slightly. After all if she was going to be with someone she hated. She might as well practice on someone she merely disliked.

"Sorry for being a bit late!" A familiar voice said; Mocho and Cinnamon jumped. Once they got over their momentary lapse of fear. They turned around and saw Sakura and Azamuku; Sakura undid her child's stroller. And she placed Azamuku on the blanket along with his diaper bag. A smiled beamed on Mocho's face as he started twiddling his thumbs.

"No reaswm to be shy arwund me. Now what was yowr nwme again?" Azamuku said with a smirk on his face, Mocho blushed and giggled. He moved his ears just to see Azamuku's face and once he did his feet felt like jelly. Meanwhile Cinnamon was trying not to blow her top. She didn't want her brother near that boy but she knew she needed to at least try and give him a chance. As much as it killed her inside to do it,

"M—Mw nw—nwme is…….M—Mocho." Mocho stammered. Azamuku smirked and held Mocho's hand,

"Well Mocho it's wonderfwl to finwlly hwve a pwaydate with ywu." He said. Mocho blushed even redder as Azamuku stared into his eye's.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Fudge said,

"It really is. But we have to get going Fudge. We're gonna be late for the random roster race. And I want to see my sugar mama win!" Kit said. Fudge blushed in response,

"Okay. Bye Naruto! Please be careful with them!" She said and her and Kit made their way out.

"Seeya later Naruto! Take care of my darling little boy!" Sakura said, she then left as well. Naruto smiled,

"Alrighty I'll be watching in the chair over there while you guys get to know each other!" he said. And he walked over to an arm chair just watching the babies. Making sure no harm came to them, meanwhile Azamuku gave Mocho a peck on the cheek. The bunny hybrid's ears twisted together for a moment as his right leg pounded against the floor. Cinnamon gawked and was about to come between the two.

Until Mocho spoke,

"I'm swrry. But pwease dwn't do that." He said. Azamuku shrugged,

"Alright then why dwn't we pway a gwme then?" He suggested. Mocho nodded and Cinnamon relaxed a little bit. Azamuku picked up squeaky chicken, "I like to cwll this gwme….animwl war!" Cinnamon and Mocho had a genuine look of curiosity. But still Cinnamon wasn't sure about Azamuku just yet,

"So……how do ywu pway?" She asked very carefully. Azamuku smiled,

"Easy. Ywu grwb a twy that is vewy flexwbwe….." He said. Twisting the squeaky chicken up, "….ywu aim for ywur tarwet…." Azamuku continued. "….and ywu stwike ywur tarwet!" Azamuku then whipped Mocho's cottontail. Mocho yelped as his face burned a bright red, he immediately reacted by rubbing hid cottontail. Cinnamon snarled,

"Hey! Ywu bwtter apwlwgize fwr that!" She demanded. Mocho bit his lip feeling tears form in his eye's.

"I—It's fwne. It was pawt of the gwne rwght?" He said, Azamuku nodded.

"Ywp! Bwt if ywu dwn't want to pway then that's fwne." He said,

" **NO**!" Mocho cried much to his sister's shock. He blushed and cleared his throat, "I—I mwan…..it's all in gwod fwn." Cinnamon got over the shock and picked up a flexible toy. Mocho followed suit; seeming a bit more protective of his tail. But as they got started Cinnamon met the eye's of Azamuku. And the two glared at one another they knew that the battle was just going to begin. They both knew that Azamuku had the upper hand in this.

Once their eyes left each other's gaze Cinnamon couldn't help but wonder.

 _'What is that baby up to?'_ As she looked over to her brother and knew she'd have to keep him away from Azamuku.


	3. One Hard Competitor

By the time the game was done Cinnamon and Akimichi's butts we're sore. While Mocho's felt like fire and his cottontail was completely red. The poor hybrid was laying on the floor thoroughly humiliated not to mention in pain. By then Naruto was walking over to check on the them, Cinnamon looked between her brother and Akimichi. Unfortulently she let her anger get the best of her and she whipped Akimichi hard on his butt.

In fact it was so hard her target actually fell on the floor; and the indigo haired baby started crying. Before Cinnamon could at least try to make herself look innocent in all of this. Naruto was towering over her, she gulped feeling incredibly small. Naruto looked over the scene and his eye's immediately landed on Cinnamon. Without say a word he picked Cinnamon up and placed her back in the stroller.

He then pushed the stroller against the wall and put a pacifier in her mouth making sure the straps we're tied snugly.

"Your going to stay here until you learn to behave yourself." Naruto said as he took the toy away from Cinnamon, the baby girls face went red with anger and shame. Tears started to form in the corner of her eye's but she quickly sucked them back in. No. She refused to cry. She would never cry; Naruto walked back over to the boy's and calmed them down.

Once he was done he went back to his post, Mocho went back to laying on the ground. Knowing that he still couldn't sit down without feeling extreme pain.

"Ywu know I can hwlp ywu with your pwin." Akimichi said, Mocho raised an eyebrow.

"Ywu cwn? How?" Mocho asked,

"Easy. Jwst clwse ywur eye's. And dwn't owen then no matwer what." Akimichi said. Cinnamon raised an eyebrow and eye'd Akimichi suspiciously. Mocho smiled slightly and did as his friend had told him. Akimichi smirked and grabbed Mocho's cottontail, the hybrid reacted almost immediately. His eye's flew up as his face burned a tomato red,

"H—Hey lwt go!" Mocho said. Akimichi then started to massage the cottontail, Mocho felt tears spring to his eye's.

"Why? Didw't ywu want the pwin to go away? This will hwlp. Pwus it's kindw owviows ywu hwve a thwng fwr me." Akimichi said, Mocho whimpered as he felt like dying on the spot. By then Cinnamon's face was going redder and redder with rage. She was spewing out every insult she could think of.

"Alright everyone time to eat!" Naruto said, and Akimichi dropped what he was doing. Looking a bit annoyed from the interruption, Naruto came over with a baby bottles. For Mocho, Akimichi, and Cinnamon once the two had the bottles in their grasp. They immediately started drinking, Naruto walked over to Cinnamon. He took out the pacifier and placed the baby bottle in her mouth.

Naruto was about to walk away until he heard something hit the floor. He turned around to see the bottle and looked up at Cinnamon ego had her ears pulled back. And was doing the saddest puppy eye's known to man kind,

"If I let you go will you behave?" Naruto asked. Cinnamon nodded eagerly, the babysitter sighed. And took her out of the stroller, she was placed back on the blanket. And was given back her bottle once Naruto wiped the nipple off, Mocho immediately went to her side. As he still wasn't quite sure what had happened, Akimichi looked at Cinnamon.

And Cinnamon looked at him, this was now a war.

Once they we're done with their bottles they put them to the side, Mocho looked a bit calmer. As Akimichi took the advantage he looked into Mocho's eye's. And his victim immediately blushed he flipped his fair of extra measure and Mocho giggled slightly. Cinnamon growled she got in between the two,

"What was with ywu messing with my brwther? He twld ywu to swop!" She demanded. Mocho blushed and again looked uncomfortable. Akimichi looked over to Mocho then looked directly into Cinnamon's eye's and said.

"I was jwst trwing to hwlp my frwend awter all I gwt a bit cwmpetwtiwe dwring owr gwme. As fwr nwt stopping it's calwed touwh wove. I knew he woulwn't wike it. So I kwpt gwing. In the ewd I wanted to mwke yowr brwther the mwst adwrabwe boy I've evwr met. Happy. Bwt if ywu hwve a prwblem with that then fwne. I gwess ywu dwn't wove your brwther." By the time he was done Cinnamon's eye's we're wide open, along with Mocho's. Akimichi smiled and crawled over to Mocho before hugging him, once the hybrid got over the shock. He hugged back as tears flooded his eyes; no one had ever shown as much care as he just did. Cinnamon felt guilty for some reason as Akimichi narrowed his eye's at her.

He looked at her and mouthed,

"Ywur brwther deserwes better ywu worthless pwle of scwm." Cinnamon winced as the insult hit her hard. Her ears went down as she avoided eye contact from Akimichi. Once Mocho stopped crying he sat back down on the blanket. Slightly wincing in pain but was fine, Akimichi started twirling Mocho's ears around his fingers. But Mocho didn't stop him in fact he smiled slightly liking the feeling it gave him.

"Ywu know you hwve vewy pwetty eye's." Akimichi said, Mocho blushed and giggled again.

"Th—Thawks. Y—Ywur hawr is weally neat." He replied, Cinnamon just watched biting her lip. She had already failed twice, she needed to get another distraction. She looked over to her brother and Akimichi they we're completely distracted. Cinnamon looked around and saw what looked to be a carton of milk. She looked over to Naruto who was listening to music.

Cinnamon crawled over to the milk and she immediately smelled that it was rancid and spoiled. She cringed hating the idea forming in her head. She gave once last glance over to Akimichi and her brother and saw that Mocho was practically asleep. Subconsciously laying his head on Akimichi's shoulder. Cinnamon gulped and threw the spoiled milk up in the air.

Aiming right towards the baby boys, Cinnamon quickly crawled over to the same spot. Knowing I'd look suspicious if she didn't get filthy as well. Once she was in the right spot she pretended to just notice.

"Watch owt!" Cinnamon said, Akimichi and Mocho noticed but it was too late for any of them to move out of the way. They all closed their eye's just before impact. Once the milk splattered onto them Mocho cried while Akimichi looked like he wanted to throw up. And Cinnamon had a look of disgust, Naruto immediately came over. And saw the milk, he was completely baffled on how it ended up on the babies.

But the one thing did know was:

"Alright you three bath time."


	4. Check Mate

Naruto split the two babies up by genders and left Cinnamon on the bathroom carpet. While he washed Mocho and Akimichi, it took a couple if washes. But Naruto managed to make Mocho and Akimichi smell right as rain again. He was going to dry the two off until he realized that he didn't have any towels.

"Hold on let me get some towels." Naruto said before he walked off, and not even a minute before he left. Akimichi (underneath the water) moved his left hand to Mocho's nether regions. Mocho yelped and his face went redder then it had the entire night. Cinnamon noticed and glared at Akimichi she knew he was doing something. But couldn't figure out what, Mocho tried to move away from Akimichi.

But before he could Akimichi yanked on his tail, the hybrid blushed even redder. By then Cinnamon had pieced together what he was doing.

"Swop it!" She said, Akimichi simply rolled his eyes.

"Swop what? I'm nwt dwing antwing." He said, Mocho opened his mouth to speak. But that proved to be a very faulty move; as Akimichi kissed him on the lips. Cinnamon's jaw dropped while Mocho's ears twisted together and his cottontail started wagging again. Once Akimichi separated from Mocho the hybrid was now in his own little world. Incapable of even speaking, Cinnamon's entire body went red.

As she was practically vibrating with rage,

"I'm gwnna kwll ywu!" She screeched. She jumped up ready to tackle and beat down Akimichi, but something hit her and knocked her back to the ground. Cinnamon wasn't sure what had hit her but what she did know was it had to be something really hard. As her entire body ached, when she looked up. Cinnamon felt her heart skip a beat, Mocho was right in front of Akimichi.

He was holding a shampoo bottle and he had a look of pure fury. Even Akimichi was stunned by this display, Mocho didn't say anything as he put the shampoo bottle on the side of the tub. Once the two got over the shock Akimichi gave Mocho a pat on the back.

"Way tw go! Thwt was aweswme!" He said, the hybrid blushed and smiled slightly. Cinnamon just sat there in disbelief, had her brother swung that at her? Why had he hit her? And why was he always sticking by Akimichi's side? But none of those question could be answered as Naruto came back with the towels.

He picked Mocho and Akimichi up and dried them off. And put them on the carpet he then put them in some pajamas, he then undressed Cinnamon. And put her in the tub and started washing her down. But as Cinnamon looked at Akimichi he had a smirk on his face.

"Dwn't worry Cin-Cin I'll kwep ywur brwthwr niwe and safe." He said, Cinnamon glared at him.

Once Cinnamon was all clean and put in some pajamas Naruto carried her, Akimichi, and Mocho to the blanket again. And put the three on their backs, he grabbed a thin blanket. And put it on them, Naruto then smiled slightly before walking back to his chair. Mocho was the first to fall asleep and once he did Cinnamon spoke.

"What dw ywu hwve to gwin frwm this scweme of ywurs?" She said with the most venom in her voice,

"Oh I hwve swmething tw gwin….bwt telling ywu would rwin the fwn." Akimichi said. He then moved out of the covers and crawled towards Naruto. The fighter was reading a book with a glass of juice by his side. Cinnamon watched Akimichi what was he doing. Akimichi put his hand in his mouth and pulled out a tooth looking capsule.

He opened it and poured an orange like substance into the drink. It only took a moment for the substance to blend in with the juice. Akimichi then crawled back to his spot and got under the blanket. Cinnamon glared at him,

"What dwd ywu do?' She said. Akimichi held up his hand,

"Wait fwr it." He said. And just on cue, Naruto drank the entire glass of juice. Once he was done he went back to his book; except he yawned and started to feel drowsy. A couple seconds later Naruto dropped his book and was out cold. Cinnamon's eye's grew in horror as he looked back at Akimichi.

He had an evil grin on his face,

"Ywur brwther is mwne." He said.

"No he iwn't! I'm gwnna swop ywu!" Cinnamon said, Akimichi looked at her with not an ounce of fear.

"Twy and gwt me." He said, Cinnamon pounced after Akimichi. But he dodged her attack and crawled into the kitchen, he pulled out the drawers. To a counter and used them as stairs to get up, once he got up. He heard Cinnamon crawl in, Akimichi grabbed some pepper and douched Cinnamon in it. The hybrid cried out in pain as it entered her eye's, as she entered a sneezing fit.

Akimichi crawled to the end of a counter and jumped on a shelf. Just below an open trashcan, he then jumped on top of the counter. On the other side, by then Cinnamon had got most of the pepper out but tears we're in her eye's from irritation. She jumped for the shelf but she misjudged her jumped. Thanks to her teary-blurred vision, and landed straight into the trash can.

Cinnamon tried to get out but the trash was mush too slimy and slippery. Akimichi laughed and jumped back on the shelf; he then jumped down on the shelf closing the lid shut. He then jumped to the floor and crawled out the kitchen and to his prize. Meanwhile Cinnamon was still trying to get free, as she threw trash up to the lid. But it wouldn't budge, she tried pushing the trash can down.

With her weight, but she couldn't do anymore then rock the trashcan slightly. Cinnamon finally stopped when she was out if breathe. She flopped into the trash cringing from the filthy prison she was in. And that's when it sunk in; she had been played. Akimichi had used her weaknesses against her, including the love for her brother.

Suddenly genuine tears sprung to her eyes; she tried to fight back her tears. She tried to just block out her emotions; but in the end. For once in her life…..she cried.


	5. Never Giving Up

Mocho was sleeping soundly as he dreamt about Akimichi but his dreams we're suddenly interrupted by cold hitting him. The hybrid yelped and looked up to see Akimichi; he tried to get up but Akimichi put a hand on his chest.

"Hwld it. Do ywu wanna pway a gwme?" He said, Mocho smiled feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"Ywah! What is it?" He said,

"Oh dwn't worwy. Lwt me show ywu." Akimichi said.

*

Meanwhile Cinnamon was still crying her eye's out, she wanted to get out and save Mocho. But how could she? She had tried knocking the trashcan down. She had tried knocking the lid off by throwing stuff at it. But she couldn't; she didn't stop crying until she felt as if all her hair was standing on end.

Cinnamon opened her eye's and was surprised to see all her hair in fact was standing on end. She just stared in wonder as her hair seemed to be defying gravity. She moved her head to the side and saw it was reaching towards the lid of the trashcan. Cinnamon couldn't help but wonder how was her hair doing this? But before she could think about it any further her hair fell back down.

Cinnamon furrowed her brow, why did her hair go back down. She bit her lip as she thought,

 _'I was swd. And I was thiwing abwut my brwther….and how I wanted to swve hwm. And when I thwught of swmething elwe….my hair went bwck down. So if I thwnk of my brwther…..it might hapwen agawn.'_ Cinnamon thought.

She was curious and that might just get her hair to fly up again. She started to think about Mocho and how sweet he was. But when Cinnamon looked her hair still hadn't gone up.

 _'Cowe on brawn! Help me owt hewe!'_ Cinnamon then started to think about Akimichi and how he was a parasite for Mocho. But still her hair didn't budge, Cinnamon felt tears of frustration build in her eye's. Why couldn't she do this now? She knew her brother was in trouble so why wasn't this enough?

Cinnamon closed her eye's for a minute as blush spread to her face.

 _'Who am I kidwing? Evwn if I gwt owt of hewe I'll be too lwte. Mocho is so nwce and an amawing brwther. I jwst can't beliwe that he's gwing to be tawnted by Akimichi. I newer ewen gwt to tell hwm that he's the bwst. And alwaws will be.'_ Suddenly Cinnamon felt her hair stand again, and her eye's snapped open.

The hybrid gasped but made sure to keep thinking about how much she cared about her brother. She couldn't loose it again; Cinnamon again moved her head to the side. And saw the hairs we're directly aiming for the lid still; she wanted to think of a plan. But anything other then her brother would make she hair go back down. Even if Cinnamon did know how this was possible she knew it was going to get her out of here.

At least she hoped. The hybrid then realized if she maybe said her thoughts out loud her hair could stay up as she thought. She sighed; she's had crazier idea's why not actually try one out? As she got all her thoughts together cheerful music began to play. As jumpy beats played in the background and she started singing.

While executing her plan.

 _My brwther mwy nwt be the cowlest._

 _He mwy nwt be abwe to stawd up tall._

 _He mwy swmetimes be gullwble fwol!_

 _He mwy nwt want me to butt in with his own liwe!_

 _But ewen when he dwesn't I'll prwtect hwm and giwe whatever jewk a fight!_

 _I wove him!_

 _And suwe I mwght fewl a bit aswamed admiwtting it!_

 _Bwt who cawes as lwng as my brwther is swfe!_

 _He is the gwy I tuwn to when I gwt too dewp in the dwtch!_

 _And I will hwlp hwm when he fewls wike giwing in!_

 _I wove him despwte how gullwble, cowardwy, and a-dwrk-a-bwe he mwy be!_

 _I know I can be a bwt over prwtectwve; and swre I mwght pull a wittle too mwch._

 _Bwt I will swve my brwther from that Akimichi brat._

 _I will swve hwm!_

 _Cawse my wove will fwrever beat strwng!_

 _I'll gwt to my brwther befwre lwng!_

 _Awd when I do!_

 _I'll sawe hwm frwm that brat!_

 _Gwtting hwm away frwm Akimichi's swnwster trwp!_

 _And onwe he's gowd and down…..I'll lwt hwm know…how much I wove hwm._

The music ended on a soft note as Cinnamon finished singing and she finally finished her plan. She looked up at the (somewhat stable) tower of trash in front of her. Cinnamon smiled as she kept thinking about her brother. Even though the thought of climbing the tower made her a bit squeamish. Her hair was going as high as it would go as Cinnamon gulped as she tried to hurry up the tower.

Both to hurriedly save her brother and cause she found what she had to do incredibly disgusting. Eventually when she got to the top (covered in even more garbage then she already was) and stood on her tippy-toes. Her hair just barely scrapping against the lock that held the lid shut. Once Cinnamon's hair got to the center of the lock. It automatically forced itself in and tried opening the lock by force.

Cinnamon screamed in pain as the hairs connected to her scalp yanked forward suddenly. Finally a click was heard and the lid opened, Cinnamon smiled broadly. But had to look away as her eyes adjusted to the light; once they did Cinnamon jumped out landing on the edge of the trashcan. Once she got her balance and jumped off just in time to hear Mocho scream.

" ** _HWLP!_ SWMEONE PWEASE!**" Cinnamon snarled and using speed age didn't even know she possessed. She ran into the living room; perfectly tackling Akimichi off Mocho. And onto the floor, Cinnamon was so overcome with rage she didn't even think before she started ripping out Akimichi's hair. He immediately reacted and tried to push Cinnamon off; but that proved to be a mistake. As the hybrid on top of him slammed her right leg into his ribcage.

Akimichi screamed in pain,

"Stwp it!" He screamed.

"Like ywu dwd fwr my brwther!? Fwt chwnce!" Cinnamon screamed as she continued to rip out Akimichi's hair. Her victim screamed in protest. Knowing anything else would give Cinnamon more of a reason to hurt him. Once most of Akimichi's hair was gone Cinnamon finally jumped off of him. But not before she gave him one kick to the stomach.

After that Cinnamon was out of breathe ad she watched Akimichi shake. Much too afraid to move; the hybrid smiled liking that Akimichi finally knew who was in charge around here. Cinnamon's smile immediately fell as he heard Mocho sobbing his eye's out. She turned around to see her brother was disheveled. His diaper had been ripped off as his tail was ducked in between his legs.

Mocho's ears we're glued to his head as his hair stuck out at odd angles. His body was flushed completely red as he hugged his back legs tightly towards his belly. Tears we're falling from his eye's as Mocho gasped for small breathes of air in between. Cinnamon felt herself beginning to cry as she saw her brother; she walked over to her brother and simply pat him on the back. But Mocho jumped in return; as he automatically shouted:

"Dwn't twuch me! I'm nwt ywur pway thwng! I'm nwt!" Cinnamon jumped back slightly. Until she found her voice,

"Mocho! Mocho! It's me Cin-Cin wook at me! Akimichi won't hwrt ywu anymwre!" She said. Mocho very hesitantly looked up and a smile came to his face. As he saw his sister, Cinnamon hugged her brother. Mocho teased up feeling fear and humiliation beat in his chest. He pulled back slightly, Cinnamon getting the message let go.

"Mocho what dwd he dw to ywu? She asked, Mocho blushed even redder (if it we're even possible by this point).

"I—I dwn't wanna tawk abwut it." He muttered his voice just barley audible, Cinnamon sighed. But understood that her brother was still traumatized from the event.

"Alwight bwt let's gwt ourselwes bwck to nwrmal." Cinnamon said, Mocho nodded before looking over to Akimichi.

"And…..hwm?" He said, before feeling sick all of a sudden. He shrank back and looked over to his sister who had a look of disgust.

"……Yewh…..we'll hawe to cwver hws hwad….awd mawbe knwck hwm owt…" Cinnamon said, Mocho gulped. While his sister went over to their diaper bag.

Cinnamon (and kinda Mocho) made themselves (and Akimichi) look presentable again. And Mocho was now covering himself in the blankets. As Cinnamon dragged Akimichi unconscious body under the blankets as well. Once she was done she got under the blankets as well; sighing in relief. But as her eye lids started to fall she looked over to her brother and said.

"I love ya Mocho. I hope you realize that." And she went to sleep, it stunned Mocho as he realized what his sister had just said. But once it sank in he smiled as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

*

Naruto had just woken up as the sound of knocking sounded in his ears. He rubbed his eye's and opened the door. And Fudge, Kit, and Sakura walked in;

"I'm glad to see our babies again! But seriously Kit this should be the last time we let someone do our job. Out babies still need us." Fudge said. Kit shook his head bit still he had to admit he did worry about his kid's.

"Okay. But let's try not to dry ourselves insane this time." He said, "After all even with as much sugar as we eat we still need breaks." Sakura smiled.

"You two make such a good pair!" She said, "Now where is my baby!" They all commented. As they walked towards their still sleeping children. Fudge and Kit didn't hesitate as they put their children in their strollers. And Sakura put Akimichi in his stroller as the parents picked up the diaper bags as well. And at that time the babies started to wake up, when Akimichi woke up he felt his heart race.

As he saw Cinnamon, when she woke up she glared at Akimichi. When Mocho woke he immediately hid behind his ears covering his eye's with his hands. He shrank into his seat starting to shake and tremble, the parents (and Naruto) could feel the tension in the air. Kit bit his lip as he muttered,

"Awkward……" Fudge rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why don't we get going. It's been a long day." She thinly made an excuse,

"Yep….let's go!" Sakura said. And all of them left the house and Naruto shut the door. Yawning still feeling a bit exhausted, meanwhile Mocho was trying to ease his pumping heart. As he tried to keep tears from pouring from his eye's; but suddenly he felt something grab his hand. Mocho jumped and looked over to Cinnamon who had a reassuring smile on her face. He pulled his hand back but still Mocho look at his sister.

Silently saying: Thank you.


	6. Prologue: Not What It Seems

A knock came at Sakura's door as she walked over to the door; when she opened it Airhead was there. Except she had a satchel draped over her body.

"Oh hey Airhead! Glad you could make it! Now I only have to step out for an hour. But I don't want to leave my little Akimichi alone. He hasn't really been acting like himself lately." Sakura said, Airhead simply giggled and responded.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just grumpy!" Sakura nodded,

"I'll be back in an hour!" She said. As she left the house leaving Airhead to her own devices. The rainbow haired girl giggled as she skipped to Akimichi's room. She smiled innocently as she saw the baby body in his crib. Currently crying as a beanie was on his head, Airhead opened her satchel. And pulled out a baby bottle with a strange pink liquid. She picked Akimichi up and looked onto his mouth to not seeing the tooth capsule.

"I see you lost your first tooth! Don't worry I'll grow back! Now let me give you more of my wonderful soup!" Airhead said; she then stuffed the bottle into Akimichi's mouth. And he automatically drank every drop; once it was all gone. Akimichi coughed as the yellow from his eye's faded reveling there true color:

Midnight blue.

Airhead smiled as a yellow mist floated from Akimichi and into her satchel. She reached into her satchel and pulled out an amulet was in the shape of a eye. As the eye was the same color as the mist; the pupil glowed purple in in the center. Akimichi looked up at Airhead head as she placed the amulet on her neck.

"I hope you like my soups effects! It too me forever to get it just right!" She said with a goofy grin on her face.


End file.
